


Arms like orbits

by dreamscapes



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SouHaru, onesided!harurin, onesided!sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscapes/pseuds/dreamscapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many times you find yourself getting something you never knew you needed, rather than something you always wanted. (souharu drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms like orbits

Rin, to Haru, was like the moon, pushing and pulling his tides whichever which way he pleases. Haru reaching towards something illusive, something you can’t grasp, only to have low tide sweep it away.

Rin, to Sousuke, was like the sun, brightening up the parts of his life that he himself shoved away into darkness. There’s always the constant itching to extend his hand towards the light, but pulling back knowing he’ll only get burned.

But Rin is neither of those things, only a warm smile that flutters away in an Australian breeze.

Haru can’t be Sousuke’s sun, but he can be the candle that flickers in the dark, warm and oddly soothing. Sousuke can’t be Haru’s moon, but he can be the anchor that holds him down in the rough sea. Many times you find yourself getting something you never knew you needed, rather than something you always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I just sort of have this headcannon where Haru and Sousuke are both in love with Rin and they wind up bonding over their heartbreak and then they just kinda fall in love from there… I would love to read this headcannon as a longer fanfic, but there's no way I could ever do it justice. OTL


End file.
